


Strawberry Smoothie

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: "Penso che tuo fratello abbia bevuto troppo"





	Strawberry Smoothie

"Dean?", lo chiama un ragazzo che non conosce. "Sei Dean Winchester?"  
"Sì. C'è qualche problema?", dice, distogliendo lo sguardo da Sarah e dalla sua maglietta scollata.  
"Tuo fratello - ", dice il ragazzo sconosciuto e in un attimo tutta l'attenzione di Dean è per lui.   
"Sam?"  
"Penso che tuo fratello abbia bevuto troppo"

  
Per un attimo Dean è sollevato alla realizzazione che non sia nulla di serio - finché non ricorda che loro padre rientrerà _quella sera stessa_. Se scopre che non solo non sono a casa, ma che Dean ha portato suo fratello quindicenne a una festa di ventenni e l'ha lasciato ubriacarsi, potrebbe essere la volta buona che decida di abbandonarli in pasto a qualche licantropo.

  
"Quanto ubriaco _esattamente?_ ", chiede.  
"Non sta in piedi".  
"Dannazione, Sam", borbotta Dean, seguendo il ragazzo tra la folla di adolescenti riuniti a casa di Danny Morrison della 5D.

 

 

  
Sam è disteso sul tappeto della camera da letto dei genitori di Danny.

  
"Non siamo riusciti a metterlo sul letto", dice nervosamente una delle ragazze che non conosce.  
"Sammy? Come va?", dice Dean, abbassandosi sui talloni per gettare un'occhiata a suo fratello.

  
Sam è sudato - ha il volto lucido e la maglietta è chiazzata sotto le ascelle e sul collo, perfettamente visibile sul grigio pallido. I capelli sono quasi del tutto bagnati dal sudore - ha gli occhi lucidi e sulle prime non sembra accorgersi che ci sia qualcuno, finché Dean non gli agita una mano sotto al naso.

  
"Dean", esclama felice Sam, cercando di rotolarsi sul tappeto.  
"Sammy, quanto diavolo hai bevuto..."  
"Solo qualche frull - frullato di... _Di..._ ", e boccheggia, come se avesse improvvisamente scordato di cosa stia parlando.  
"I frullati di fragola contengono un sacco di vodka", mormora una delle ragazze, alle sue spalle.  
"Di fragola", mormora contento Sam, come se si fosse finalmente ricordato cosa avesse bevuto. "Ehi, Dean?", e improvvisamente, con il cambio repentino di stato d'animo proprio degli ubriachi, la sua voce è seria.  
"Che c'è, Sam?"  
"Lo sai vero che voglio che stiamo sempre insieme?"  
Qualcosa si stringe nel petto di Dean. "Adorabile", dice, cercando di sembrare indifferente. "Anche tu sei il mio fratello preferito. Nonché l'unico"  
"No, Dean", dice Sam agitato, afferrandolo per un braccio. "Voglio stare con te. Non voglio che ci sia nessun altro. Solo noi due".

  
Dean riesce quasi a sentire il peso degli sguardi degli altri ragazzi.

  
"Vieni, Sammy, penso che sia ora di andare a casa", dice Dean, con leggerezza, come se suo fratello non avesse detto niente.  
"Okay", annuisce Sam e si lascia tirare su.  
"Fai piano o finirai per vomitare tutto. Dannazione, Sammy, se papà ci becca ci fa neri..."  
Sam sbuffa divertito, come se avesse raccontato una barzelletta.  
"Non c'è niente da ridere", borbotta, riuscendo a tirarlo finalmente in piedi.  
"No", concorda Sam, e poi si piega e vomita tutti i frullati alla fragola e vodka sul tappeto di Danny Morrison e sulle scarpe da ginnastica di Dean.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Non volevo". Le parole di Sam sono attutite contro il vetro del finestrino su cui ha spiaccicato la faccia.  
Dean sospira. "Immaginavo".  
"Non si sentiva l'alcool. Credevo fossero dei frullati di frutta"  
"Frullati di frutta a una festa di ventenni? Andiamo, Sam, non puoi essere così ingenuo..."  
Il silenzio accoglie la sua risposta.  
"Seriamente? Bhè, cerca di non prendere caramelle da sconosciuti, già che ci sei".

  
Se si sbrigano, possono farcela a essere a casa prima di loro padre.   
Sempre che miracolosamente non noti che suo figlio sia ubriaco come un marinaio.

  
"Uh, quando arriviamo ti preparo qualcosa da bere. Con molto caffè. E uova crude"  
"Non farmi vomitare di nuovo", mormora Sam, senza aprire gli occhi.  
"E' quello il piano".  
"Ehi, Dean?"  
"Mh?"  
"Ho - ho detto qualcosa di strano? Prima".

  
Dean non distoglie lo sguardo dalla strada. "No, assolutamente nulla di strano".

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il contest del gruppo "We are out for prompts"


End file.
